The Sonic X Movie
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: This is what they would do if they made a Sonic X movie! The gang has to face Eggman, weapons and huge writers block! I also could use anyone's help, i need ideas to make this a really awesome movie! R&R PLZ!
1. Prologue

Just so i don't give anyone's hopes up, there really is no Sonic X movie, this is completely made up by me, although i may put other peoples ideas throughout the movie. I also kinda put part of one of my stories in here, but it will probably be put in, in the end. I have no idea how long it will be, but please help, if you have a good part in any of your stories, please either put them in a review or send them to me at The only way this will become a great movie is if you help, and I need it! Please! Who knows maybe someone will get an inspiration to write an actual movie from this story, but you'll have to help. Original characters only! I don't wanna put any characters that people had to make up, not even my own, even though I love them and they'll probably kill me when they find out. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!

**-Prolouge-**

Sonic was running all around Mobius, Knuckles rested in front of the Master Emerald, Tails was working on repairs for the X-Tornado, Amy sat on her porch and looked at the rising sun and Cream and Cheese were in front of Amy's house playing. It was a normal day, the wind blew through the sky as the sun shone brightly on everyone. It had been quiet, almost too quiet. Dr. Eggman hadn't attacked for several days and they were starting to wonder. They didn't know it, Eggman _was_ up to something. Eggman smiled and began to chuckle as he sat back in his chair. "What's wrong with Eggman, Decoe?" Bocoe asked with confusion.

"I do not know, maybe he has the chuckles." Decoe answered shrugging.

"I've never seen Dr. Eggman this happy before."

"Neither have I." The two robots stood there watching the doctor laugh louder and louder. Shadow and Rouge heard the laughing and walked in and looked at each other.

"Something funny, Eggy?" Rouge asked smiling.

"Just something I've overlooked for a long time and finally realized that it could help me with the destruction of that heinous hedgehog and his flea-bitten friends." Eggman said laughing under his breath.

"I've heard that one before." Rouge shrugged. Shadow walked up to the doctor to see what he had been working on. Eggman had been on the internet and on the screen was a picture of a huge machine.

"What is that, doctor?" Shadow asked not changing his expression.

"The answer to all our problems, my dear boy." Eggman stood up and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "The answer to all our problems."

"What does it do, Eggy?" Rouge asked doubtful that it could do anything.

"What does it do? This machine can do anything, and if I possess this machine and make changes to i with my genious brain, this will be what will rid me of Sonic the hedgehog forever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rouge looked at Shadow, he was staring out into space again. Rouge glared at him. Sonic the hedgehog ran as fast as he could and stopped when he reached the top of a large hill. He stood on top of the hill and looked at the horizon. The wind blew through Sonic's quills so fast it felt as if he was still running. The hill he stood on was his special hill, where he'd come to try to solve his problems by thinking about how to solve them. He loved that hill. Next to him stood a small tree with the most gorgious flowers that covered the tree. Sonic sighed as he sat down and leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. A few hours later, Sonic's eyes blinked open to see a pink hedgehog looking at him directly. Sonic screamed, sat up and started to breath heavily. Amy Rose smiled, she knew that if Sonic was gone for a long time, he would be on that hill.

"What do you want, Amy?" Sonic said giving in to her undying love for him.

"I was worried about you. You've been asleep for 7 hours."

"7 hours! No wonder I'm hungry." Sonic sighed. Sonic stood up, the sun he had looked at a few hours before had now changed into the moon. "See ya!" Sonic winked and ran off.

"Sonic wait! Tails wanted me to tell you something impor..." She realized that Sonic couldn't hear her. "...tant..." Amy sighed. Knuckles sat next to the Master Emerald. He had been picking the petals off of flowers for a while and he looked really bored. He finally threw the petals he had in his hand into the air and fell back and looked up at the sky.

"What is wrong with Eggman?" Knuckles said sighing. Just then the supersonic hedgehog ran past Knuckles, causing all the petals around him to stick to him. Knuckles sat up and spat a petal out that had squeezed into his mouth. Knuckles watched as he saw Sonic run off without a simple 'sorry.' "The nerve of that stupid hedgehog."

"I like the new look, Knuckie." A familiar voice said from behind him. Knuckles turned around and stood up, still with flower petals all over him. Rouge was flying.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Knuckles asked angrily. Rouge landed and began to circle Knuckles pulling the petals off him.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by, aren't you glad to seem me, Knuckie?"

"Not really." Knuckles said not changing his expression.

"Oh admit it, you've had your eyes on me since the day we met." Rouge walked up to him and put her finger under his chin. "You know you have." Knuckles was surprised that she was that close to him.

"Rouge I'm gonna tell you this once and that's it, I never liked you now could not get so close."

"Rouge!" Eggman screamed from her wristwatch.

"What is it, I'm trying to work here." Rouge said angrily.

"You need to get over here now, I need your help with something."

"Get Shadow to do it."

"No, this is a job for you, a job that requires stealth and a treasure hunter's skill. It's true that Shadow has the power, but when it comes to break ins, you're a real smash (Crazy'n'love: yeah i know, he's said that before, I didn't know what else to make him say)."

"Fine." Rouge closed her wrist watch. "Sorry Knuckie, I've got work to do, I'll see you later." Knuckles had no idea what had just happened, he was stunned for words, so stunned in fact that he didn't even notice that Rouge had tricked Knuckles. While Rouge was distracting him, someone had stolen the Master Emerald. Knuckles saw that the Master Emerald was gone and shook his head shaking himself out of it.

"Hey! Rouge! Get back here!"

"See ya 'round, Knuckie!" Rouge said flying off with the Master Emerald below her.

"ROUGE!"

I know it's not all that good right now, that's why I need your help! Please help out, and if you do, I'll do a big tribute to ya at the end of the story, thanking you bunches. I need some ideas! Help out in any way you can!


	2. The Master Emerald is stolen twice!

Alright, i got some cool ideas, but just so you know, I just wanna put the original characters in here. I'm not a huge Cosmo fan so that's why i'm not gonna bring her back to life. Also as for Serpro15's idea, I'm not sure Chris will even be in the story. To me, Chris kinda just gets in the way, especially in the first two seasons. This movie takes place a few years after the last show ever, which means Chris is back home and all the Mobians are back on Mobius, so that takes that out. I love how people just all of a sudden started giving me ideas, keep em coming, something's gotta kick in. The more ideas you give, the better this movie will be, it's all up to you!

Chapter 1- The Master Emerald is stolen...twice

Sonic fell to the ground after taking a huge blow from Eggman's robot. "Ha, is that all you got, doc?" Sonic said smiling.

"Hedgehog, you have foiled me for the last time! Eggster 2000, get rid of him once and for all!" A huge robot walked out that had the numbers 2000 across his robotic chest. The robot looked like an eggbeater, it even had the little twirly things (Crazy'n'love: I have no idea what they are called, maybe those are the egg beaters, i forgot). The beaters began to twirl, faster and faster and the robot swung his arm and the supersonic hedgehog who was now running at the speed of sound around him. The Eggster seemed to be scanning Sonic, his every move. The robot didn't attack for several minutes, and Sonic was getting suspicious.

"Something must be wrong with your robot, ha, this will be a sinch. Sonic took out a small glowing ring from his back "pocket". Sonic spin dashed towards the robot and when he got close the Eggster 2000 grabbed him in his hand and began to squeeze Sonic tightly. The robot didn't do anything to him for a few seconds, he seemed to be scanning Sonic. "Alright, that's it." Sonic spin dashed himself out of the Eggster's hand and he headed right for the stomach. Sonic blasted through the other side of the robot and it exploded shooting out a Chaos Emerald which Sonic caught. "Thanks doc." Sonic ran out of the base as fast as he could, before something else happened. Eggman didn't look sad at all or defeated. Dr. Eggman walked up to his beaten down robot and pushed a button that was in the back of his head and a disc popped out. Eggman smiled and started laughing as he looked at the disc.

"Shadow!" Eggman yelled as he turned around. "Come here this instant!"

a few minutes later

Knuckles walked up to Sonic's house with his fists clenched and mumbling something about how Rouge is so annoying. He opened the door to see Sonic, Amy and Tails sitting on the couch and Cream and Cheese were playing on the floor. When Knuckles walked in they all looked at him. "I am sick and tired of everyone tricking me!"

"Knuckles, why aren't you guarding the Master Emerald?" Cream asked.

"Choo choo." Cheese said.

"I've never seen you just get up and leave the Master Emerald like this before." Tails said raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't just get up and leave the Master Emerald, that Rouge tricked me and took it right out from under my nose. That stupid, good for nothing..." Knuckles said angrily. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then back at Knuckles.

"I don't understand why you're so angry. You'll get it back." Tails told him smiling.

"I know that, it just...WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO GETS TRICKED! I don't see any of you guys getting tricked into anything." Knuckles said angrily looking at the ground. Just then they heard a female scream and a huge crash outside near the Master Emerald shrine. Knuckles turned immediately and ran out to the shrine, leaving everyone in the house stunned. A few feet in front of it laid a knocked out Rouge. "Not her again!" Knuckles walked up to her slowly and bent down beside her. She looked a little beat up and it didn't look like she was breathing. "Why is it always me?" Knuckles rolled his eyes and leaned over to prepare to give mouth to mouth. "I know I'm gonna regret this later." Knuckles bent down and was just about to breath when he felt Rouge's knee jam into his stomach, causing him to fall back.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"A simple thank you would be ok, you know."

"I'm sick and tired of you trying to kiss me, just because you have a major crush on me does not mean you can just kiss me when you want." Rouge said placing her hands on her hips.

"Kiss! I was saving your life. And I do not have a crush on you!"

"Sure you don't, Knuckie..." Rouge shrugged.

"Now, where's the Master Emerald?"

"Wha..."

"You took the Master Emerald! Now WHERE IS IT?"

"I don't have it." Knuckles was getting angry and Rouge saw. "You need to take some kind of anger management class, Knuckle-head, you need to stop blaming an innocent gal like me for everything that goes wrong." Knuckles clenched his fists tight and punched her down to the ground. He bent down beside her and held her down.

"I don't wanna play games with you Rouge, where's the Master Emerald?"

"I'm telling you, I don't have it!"

"THEN WHO DOES?" Knuckles screamed. Rouge kicked Knuckles off her and stood up and dusted herself off.

"I have no idea. One second I stole the Master Emerald, the next second someone stole it from me." Rouge shrugged. "It looked a little like Shadow, but...it wasn't. He was too bright colored and Shadow would never where a hat."

"And you let him get away!" Knuckles screamed angrily and jabbed at Rouge, but she got out of the way just in time.

"I didn't have enough time, by the time I figured out what was going on, he punched me to the ground and got away." Knuckles calmed down a bit and took a deep breath.

"Do you know where he went?"

"I would've if I hadn't been knocked." Rouge shrugged once more. Knuckles clenched his fists tightly. "I wish I could help, Knuckie, but I've got a job to do." Rouge said sarcastically. Rouge spreaded her wings and flew off, leaving Knuckles by himself. Knuckles fell to his knees and punched his fist into the ground, gnashing his teeth.

in Eggman's base

Eggman paced back and forth around the control room. "Where is he?" Eggman asked angrily.

"Maybe he got lost, doctor." Shadow said shrugging. He had been leaning against the wall all day long with his eyes closed.

"Shadow, go find him." Shadow nodded and walked to the door. As soon as he got to it, the automatic door opened and there stood a red hedgehog.

"Don't bother, Shadow, I'm right here." The hedgehog smiled as he stepped to the right revealing the Master Emerald. The hedgehog looked similar to Shadow, except he had a blue hat faced backwards on his head with a red tip and he had some yellow bangs that came out of the hole in the back of the cap. He had blue jeans on and blue shoes with a red stripe running down the middle.

"Excellent work, Flash, now if Rouge will do her part." The hedgehog smiled angrily as he looked at Shadow and then at Dr. Eggman.

That's enough for now, you're gonna have to help out, guys. My ideas are running out fast, I have about a good idea on what the ending is gonna be like but I need some stuff to build up to it! If you don't, I'll tell Shadow!


End file.
